Electric Roses
by TheJollyPiplup
Summary: Geekchicshipping Oneshots, Suggested By You! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

I am happy to write any request you guys suggest to me. Please note that I'm just a beginner, so I'm sorry if I screw anything up on the first go – please don't skewer me over an open flame! Just to get started, I do have a few rules:

These requests are for Geekchicshipping (Otherwise known as Clemont X Serena) only. Please do not request anything outside of it.

2\. Try to keep the suggestions around a T-rating.

Please no hate! If I mess up, I would personally want feedback that isn't trying to crush my soul and dreams.

Suggestions should please be submitted into the comments. It's easier to access, and it boosts my self esteem

Don't be afraid to suggest! Like I said, I would gladly accept ANYTHING! (As long as it follows the rules)

I look forward to your guy's suggestions. Please don't let this thing die on me! Think of the macaroons! THE MACAROONS!

TheJollyPiplup, Sighing out!


	2. Birthday

Birthday

 **Authors Note: YES! SOMEONE ACTUALY SUGGESSTED! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, suggested by PhantomWolfies (and I agree, this ship is extremely adorable!) Also, to answer 's question, I will need an idea that follows the rules. Happy reading! (Starts doing my happy dance in the middle of my room)**

 **Ages:**

 **Clemont and Ash -16**

 **Serena-15**

 **Bonnie-10**

It was a warm summer afternoon in Vaniville Town. A horde of flechling could be seen flying overtop the small cluster of houses that populated the little community. Aside from the occasional wild Pokémon, the streets littering the area were still, except…

"HURRY UP YOU TWO, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Exclaimed a young lemon-haired girl speeding across the empty streets of the neighborhood. Behind her, her older brother attempted (and of course, failed) at catching up with her. Beside him was his girlfriend, a golden-haired girl slightly younger than her partner.

"Bonnie, slow down," The young woman stopped and shouted, raising her hand as if she could flag the girl down. "The party isn't going anywhere!"

The little girl stopped for a second and turned around. "It might as well, considering the pace you two are going!" remarked Bonnie, placing both of her hands on her hips while speaking. Shortly after she started going again, running as fast as she could.

"Well, could you at least slow down for Clem?" Serena tried asking, "He's going to hurt himself if we keep trying to catch up to you!"

"Don't *huff* worry Serena, *huff* I'm okay!" Clemont was barely able to get out before collapsing, using a tree on the side of the road for support.

Both of the girls immediately turned around and ran back to help him. "Ok, now do you think we can walk?" Serena asked, while she helped an exhausted Clemont stand up.

"Yeah, that sounds like a better idea" Bonnie agreed.

"Thank Arceus," Clemont said as he was able to stand up and start walking.

When the trio finally reached Serena's house, she was greeted with a huge surprise. Balloons trimmed the entrance, floating gracefully in the air in shades of pink, red, and yellow. Signs littered the front lawn with the words "Happy Birthday" printed on them. Last but not least, a large banner hung from the door, with a messy pink "Happy 16th Serena!"

Clemont grinned to himself when remembering delpfox and chesnaught helping decorate the entrance the previous day. Deciding that he wanted to be in charge of his girlfriend's special day, he planned the entire party (with some assistance from Bonnie and Grace.) There was a popcorn machine, a disco ball, a chocolate fountain (recommended by Bonnie), and to top it off, he even made Serena's birthday cake. 'She's going to love it!' Clemont thought to himself as he searched his pocket for his spare set of keys.

"I can't wait, Serena!" squealed an extremely excited Bonnie, "Birthdays are always awesome! They're the one day of the year where you can eat a ton of cake and end up puking on a sofa, but no one will judge you since it's your birthday!"

Cringing, Serena shot a worried look a Clemont, who just nods back with a face that's cringing just as badly. "Uh, Bonnie, I don't think my party will go exactly like that," Serena explains, "To be honest, I just want a calm, simple party this year."

At that moment, Clemont froze in panic. 'Wait, WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!' he mentally screamed at himself as Serena turned the front door open. "SURPRISE!" an array of friends and family shouted in unison, a huge clash of music and light shining out the doorway. As well as controlling the decorations, Clemont had invited most (if not all) of Serena's friends and distant family, including Ash.

Poor Clemont wanted to say something, but it was already too late. Serena stood still at the entrance for a few seconds, awestruck by the amount of activity going on, before forcing a smile and walking into the party.

'Dear Arceus, I really screwed up' Clemont thought to himself as he sat in the dining room and watched the party, drink in hand. Serena was catching up with Ash over on the sofa, while Bonnie was drinking straight out of the chocolate fountain, along with chesnaught. If he was in a better mood, Clemont would have walked over there and scolded the two, but he really didn't care at the moment. He was ashamed. Because of him, Serena was probably felling miserable on her special day. 'Well, the least I could do is apologize,' he thought to himself, getting out of the chair and walking over to see her.

"Hey Serena, can I talk to you for a second?" The blonde male asked her.

Serena looked away from Ash and stood up. "Sure!" She replied as the couple walked away towards the middle of the party. Once they got there, Clemont immediately turned around and started on his apology.

"Serena, I am so sorry I messed up your birthday!" Clemont started, "I didn't know that you wanted to do something simple, so I…"

"What!?" Serena exclaimed in shock. "Clem, you didn't mess up my birthday! Sure, I originally thought about a small little get-together, but this… this was amazing. I love you Clemont, and this is the best birthday ever."

Clemont was speechless. At that moment, he felt a lot of emotions. Shock, confusion, but most of all, relief that the party wasn't a complete failure. "So everything WAS perfect?" He asked.

"Well… almost…" Admitted Serena.

"What else do you want? I can get you anyth-" Clemont was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against his own, answering the question and making this the best birthday ever.


	3. Sick

**Authors Note:**

 **I can't believe I haven't updated in more than a month! I don't know what happened – probably homework. Yep. Homework. To be honest, I definitely think this is better than my last one. Again, PLEASE give me suggestions on what to write next (I get lonely without your love.) This chapter was suggested by Animegirl426. So, Enjoy!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang had planned to reach Anistar City that day, and for Ash to defeat the gym leader, Olympia.Serena had planned to compete in the local Pokémon Performance. Heck, even Clemont and Bonnie planned on finding something fun to do.

Rushing poor little Bonnie to the nearest Pokémon Center wasn't part of their agenda. Nope, not at all.

Yet here they all are, sitting in the waiting room of the Anistar Pokémon Center, Clemont holding a shaking Bonnie on his lap. None of them could believe they hadn't seen it earlier. The night before she had hardly eaten any of her dinner, and this morning she had slept in until eleven, even though she went to bed at seven. It wasn't until Bonnie had thrown up her breakfast that anybody checked for a fever. Now she was burning up, barely doing anything except for the occasional cough or shiver.

"C...C...Clem..." Bonnie whispered so faintly, that if the room wasn't completely silent, no one would have heard.

Looking down at his little sister, Clemont felt a wave of sympathy come over him. She looked extremely weak as she clung on to her brother for dear life, nothing like her usual energetic self. "Yes Bonnie," he whispered, "You need something?"

"N…No, It's just," the little lemon started, but then proceeded to have a coughing fit.

From where they were sitting, Serena and Ash looked at Bonnie with worry in their eyes. Serena got up from where she was sitting and took a seat by next to the two siblings. Putting an arm around each of the two, she gently spoke to Bonnie. "What is it?"

"I…I'm just wondering, will I need to get a shot?"

Across the room, Ash started laughing about the question, while Serena and Clemont chuckled and grinned. Hugging the girl tighter, Clemont reassured his little sister. "No, you'll probably only need to take some medicine. No shots, I promise."

"Ok, good!" Bonnie stuck her face into her brother's chest, holding her brother in a tight bear hug. Turning his head away from the girl, Clemont faced the others. "Bonnie's had a fear of shots since she was little. Every time we've had to go take her to a check-up of any kind, she always askes."

Serena smiled and put her hand on the little girls head. "Aww, don't worry Bonnie, I know how you feel. I used to be the same way!"

Surprised, both of the boys looked at her with confusion. "Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! In fact, I once hid in the Pokémon Centers bathroom when my mom told me ahead of time I was getting them. The Joy's had to unlock the door in order to get me out!"

All three of the others started cracking up so much that they nearly missed the receptionist call their names. As they all got up, Bonnie smiled for what seemed to be the first time since they got there. "You know what," she exclaimed, "I think I'm feeling better!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four kids returned to their campsite in the midafternoon. The doctor at the center had diagnosed Bonnie with stomach flu, and that she would likely be in bed for the next two days. She also had given them a prescription for medicine that would need to be picked up in Anistar about an hour away.

"Why do I have to go?" Ash complained as Clemont packed a bag for Ash's trip.

"To be honest Ash, I would have gone myself, but there's no way Bonnie would let me." Clemont replied.

"Um, Clemont? You're the older sibling, remember? Plus, she's sick in bed, so what can she do?"

"Ash, if I left, Bonnie would be sure to give you and Serena hell until I got back. And trust me – her screams are the things that inhabits my nightmares."

"Okay," Ash agreed as he grabbed his bag, "But why not send Serena?"

"Simple. Serena would probably spend all of our money at the nearest coffee shop or boutique before she even reached the pharmacy."

"Fine, I'll go." Ash replied grimly before leaving the campsite and entering the woods.

Back in the girls' tent, Serena sat by next to a weak Bonnie, who was playing Fruit Greninja on her Pika-Pad. "Are you ok?" Serena asked the little girl.

"Yeah! I've almost beat my high-score!"

Serena started giggling and shook her head. "No, silly! I mean are you feeling better?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great! Haven't thrown up since this morning! Then again, I've only had breakfast."

"Which is why I'm here!" Clemont exclaimed, walking in the tent holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Super Clemont to the rescue!" Serena cheered, while Bonnie cracked up beside her.

Bonnie took the bowl from her brother and started eating the soup in large scoops. "Wow, looks like I came here just in time!" Clemont remarked. Within a minute, the bowl was empty.

Bonnie laid down in her sleeping bag and pulled the top up. "You guys are great with kids! I think you'll be awesome parents too!" she whispered to the two teens.

Both of the teenagers blushed in unison when Bonnie said that last statement. But before they could ask what she meant, she fell asleep. Slowly, the two looked at each other, then quickly faced the other direction.

Finally, Serena broke the silence. "She's right, you know. You are good with kids."

"I-I guess so," Clemont stuttered, making his face blush even harder. "B-But I think the family part was more directed towards you."

Flustered, Serena argued back. "No way! I mean, I'd be ok, but you would be a fun dad! Besides, I'd… no, forget that." Serena shook her head and turned away.

Confused, Clemont scooted closer, now completely forgetting the fact that his little sister was only a few feet away. Holding Serena's hand, he pressed forward, only caring about her forgotten statement. "What is it?"

"W-Well, to have a family you need two parents, and there's only one person I could imagine loving, but I'm afraid of asking how he feels about me."

Clemont was shocked. Never since they had met had Serena shown any signs of romance, never less admitting a crush. But he had to know. Had to know who made her blush this hard over an eight – year old's compliment. Had to know who she had probably been loving since the beginning of their journey.

Had to know if it was him. He was praying to Arceus that it was him.

"Who is he?" Clemont simply asked her. "I'm sure if you like him, he might like you back."

Both of their faces were as bright as roseli berries. Slowly, Serena closed the gap between them in a soft but passionate kiss. Clemont froze for a second, unable to make sense of the situation. But quickly, he brought his hands behind Serena, pushing her onto his lap while her hands burrowed deep into his hair, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes until separating, painting due to lack of oxygen.

Serena hugged Clemont in a tight embrace, resting her head on his shoulders. She brought her face to the side of his head and told him her answer.

"You."


	4. Manager

**Authors Note**

 **Wow. I missed my deadline by 3 months. Way to go, me. This chapter should have been released a long time ago, and I want to just say that this was homework again, but I think even homework wouldn't excuse this kind of failure. I don't want to say that the next chapter will be made in a month, because it's starting to become clear that I can't complete a chapter in a month. However, there is no way that I will let this fic go un-updated for that long again. This chapter was suggested by** **sgtrinidad9,** **so finally, Chapter 3!**

 **P.S: I just realized that before I wrote this chapter, I had the "wonderful" idea to not look up what a manager was and what jobs they performed. As far as I had known, a manager had to take care of all of the legal work of an Actress/Actor/some other form of artist. (again, I am full of "wonderful" ideas.) So more than likely, I got the entirety of a managers jobs wrong. So I am sorry.**

There were many things people in Kalos thought of when they pictured the daily life of Serena Limone. Probably mornings filled with beautiful walks down the streets of Lumose city, with an endless trail of paparazzi following. In the evenings, her day would be filled with the filming of a new scene in some dreamy romantic Kalosian movie. A few days, she could be in the middle of an interview, discussing plans for the future of her acting career, combining both the skills she learned back in her days of being a performer, and her natural talent for acting.

However, most people would never think of her crowded in an office in her penthouse in the Lumose tower, pulling an all–nighter and filling out large piles of paperwork while her husband and teenage sister-in-law watched the entire mess go down.

"Should I ask what all of… _this_ is?" said Clemont, gesturing to both the large stack of documents and his exhausted wife, who was now filling out what seemed to be her 1,537th sheet of the night.

"This, my dear Clemmie, is the result of my manager quitting yesterday afternoon without giving me time to find a replacement. Because I couldn't magically summon a new manager right after my old one left, the only one who could take his place was me."

Sighing, Serena curled up into a ball on the floor, and proceeded to instantly fall asleep. However, this didn't last for long, since Clemont and Bonnie quickly got her back up on her feet. "Serena," Clemont said while hugging her so she doesn't fall down again, "There's no way I'm letting you sit in here all day and go through all of this stuff! You're exhausted, and you deserve a break."

"That's nice, sweetie, but I have to do this - who's going to fill in for my manager? Like I said, it will take some time for me to find a new one, you have your own job to worry about, and Bonnie's too young!"

"Hey," Bonnie said, mad about that last remark, "I can totally do this kind of official kind of stuff! All you need to do is sign some signatures on the blank parts, and you'd be done!"

"Wait – say that last part again?" asked Clemont, suddenly getting an idea.

"Sign the blank parts and you're done?"

Yep, he had an idea. An idea that would take no more than 20 minutes to make. "Wait here!" he told the girls as he went to his workshop. Yes, he told himself, this will fix everything.

"Um, bro, not to be mean or anything, but you just wasted 20 minutes to make a copier," remarked Bonnie, looking at what appeared to be just that – a copier.

Ah, but this wasn't a copier – it was a Sign-all-of-your-papers-machine, made to fix all of your managing needs! "Just stick a document inside, and every part of the document that needs to be filled out will be, well, filled out!"

As a demonstration, he picked up one of Serena's many forms – this one in particular talking about a upcoming press conference – and placed it on one end of the machine. In a matter of seconds, the document came out of the other side, all filled out and ready to send to the contractors.

Both Bonnie and Serena looked at the marvelous contraption, the teen in wonder and the spouse in joy. That was what Clemont liked the most about the entire machine – not its success, but the relief it gave to his wife. She had spent the entire night working herself to exhaustion, and deserved a break from all of this repetitive labor.

However, what she said next took him by surprise. "This is great sweetheart! Now I can fill out these forms even faster. At this pace, I should only be done in 2 hours!"

"You mean **I** should only be done in 2 hours. You, on the other hand, shouldn't have to work anymore – you already spent the entire night on this work, and deserve a break. Or, at the very least, a nap."

Serena opened her mouth, ready to protest, but Clemont didn't want to hear it. "Girls, you two should go out and enjoy yourselves, especially you, Serena. Bonnie, I'm want you to make sure you and Serena have fun."

"Don't worry bro, I'll take care of this!" Bonnie said right before she went to the two couple's rooms to grab her brother's wallet, which would be absolutely necessary for them to have fun.

Once Bonnie returned, both she and Serena promptly left the apartment, while Clemont stayed behind and worked on the documents, promptly feeding them into the machine and removed them in a continuous cycle. Everything should be fine for when the girls come back – nothing could go wrong!

Except that, it did.

 **2 hours later…**

As soon as the girls had gotten home from a day of shopping and ice cream, they noticed that something was off about their apartment. Mainly the fact that smoke was trailing out of the cracks – pretty sure that was new. Carefully walking inside, the girls soon found the source of the smoke, and unfortunately, it was from the office.

Inside, ink from the machine had splattered everywhere in the room – on the walls, the floor, even the ceiling! Speaking of the machine – if you could call that large smoking pile of metal a machine – it was ruined, collapsing in on itself with clear signs of a fire present in the center. And in the corner of the room, Clemont was curled up on the floor, firing an extinguisher onto what was left of the machine, with a look of terror on his face.

Once the machine had been removed of, Clemont went to face Serena and apologize. "Serena, I'm so sorry that I trashed your office! I don't know how it happened! One minute, everything was fine and the next, the machine was ON FIRE! I tried putting some water on it, but then the water caught on fire! After that it kinda exploded, so…"

But Clemont was soon cut off by a hug from Serena. "Clemont, **I'm** sorry that I wasn't here to handle the documents myself. I shouldn't have forced you to do my work – it's my responsibility, not yours!"

"Serena," Clemont explained, "I wanted to help you out with your work – you're my wife, and I care about you! Part of being married is helping each other when they need it the most!"

"Thanks, Honey." Serena replied, felling like she should hold her husband in a big bear hug right about now. Then she remembered about the paperwork. "Unfortunately, we still have to rewrite those documents."

"Actually, no." Clemont replied, "I was finished with all of the documents when the machine broke. They're all in our room, just needing to be handed in."

"Great! So it looks like we can go ahead and get started with our next project."

"And what's that?"

"Cleaning my office."


End file.
